yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Structure Deck: Yugi Muto
－武藤遊戯－ | romaji_name = Sutorakuchādekki - Mutō Yūgi - | fr_name = Deck de Structure : Yugi Muto | de_name = Structure Deck: Yugi Muto | it_name = Structure Deck: Yugi Muto | ko_name = -유희- | ko_rr_name = | pt_name = Deck Estrutural: Yugi Muto | es_name = Baraja de Estructura: Yugi Muto | type = Structure Deck | prefix = SDMY | size = 45 | cover_card = * Dark Magician * Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot (OCG only) | ja_database_id = 2201045 | en_database_id = | fr_database_id = | de_database_id = | it_database_id = | es_database_id = | jp_release_date = June 18, 2016 | kr_release_date = September 9, 2016 | na_release_date = October 21, 2016 | eu_release_date = October 20, 2016 | oc_release_date = October 20, 2016 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = October 20, 2016 | pt_release_date = | sp-lat_release_date = | prev = * Pendulum Domination (OCG) * Rise of the True Dragons (TCG) | curr = Yugi Muto | next = Seto Kaiba }} Structure Deck: Yugi Muto is a Structure Deck in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. It is the thirty-first Deck in the OCG s Structure Deck series, following Structure Deck: Pendulum Domination. It is the thirty-fourth Deck in the TCG s Structure Deck series, following Rise of the True Dragons Structure Deck. Đặc trưng * This deck is based on Yugi Muto. * Introduces the first support for the "Magnet Warrior" and "Kuriboh" archetypes. Phân tích In the OCG, each Structure Deck: Yugi Muto '' contains: * 1 Preconstructed Deck of 45 cards ** 2 Ultra Rares ** 3 Super Rares ** 6 Normal Parallel Rares ** 34 Commons * 1 Rulebook * 1 Double-sided Playmat/Playing Guide In the ''TCG, each Structure Deck: Yugi Muto '' contains: * 1 Preconstructed Deck of 45 cards ** 2 Ultra Rares ** 3 Super Rares ** 40 Commons * 1 Beginner's Guide * 1 Double-sided Playmat/Dueling Guide Thư viện ảnh SDMY-DeckEN.png | English 1st Edition SDMY-DeckFR.png | French 1st Edition SDMY-DeckDE.png | German 1st Edition SDMY-DeckIT.png | Italian 1st Edition SDMY-DeckPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition SDMY-DeckSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition SDMY-DeckJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition SDMY-DeckKR.png | Korean 1st Edition SDMY&SDKS-Poster-SP.png | Spanish promotional poster SDMY&SDKS-Poster-JP.png | Japanese promotional poster SDMY&SDKS-Poster-KR.png | Korean promotional poster Danh sách Liên kết ngoài * YGOrganization ''Structure Deck: Yugi Muto * yugioh-card.com/japan －武藤遊戯－ * ygorganization.com Yugi Muto & Seto Kaiba Structure Decks * yugioh-card.com/en Structure Deck: Yugi Muto & Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/uk Structure Deck: Yugi Muto Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/oc Structure Deck: Yugi Muto Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/fr Deck de Structure : Yugi Muto Deck de Structure : Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/de Structure Deck: Yugi Muto Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/it Structure Deck: Yugi Muto Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Deck Estrutural: Yugi Muto e Deck Estrutural: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/es Baraja de Estructura: Yugi Muto Baraja de Estructura: Seto Kaiba * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Structure Deck: Yugi Muto & Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba Yugi Muto Yugi Muto